The present invention relates to a negative holder, a method of holding a negative as one example of a photographic document, a device for holding a negative, a device for feeding out a negative and a photographic system.
Conventional negative holders used commonly in the past have been those wherein negatives are held in a cartridge or in a negative sheet, because it has been necessary for these holders to be returned to customers.
When negatives are handled by photofinishers in various apparatuses, it has been common in large-scale photofinishers that a large number of negatives are spliced and taken up in the form of a roll to be handled, and it has been common in mini-labs that negatives are handled without being protected by anything at all.
However, when a large number of negatives are spliced and taken up in the form of a roll to be handled, there is required not only a process to splice a large number of negatives but also a process to break down such spliced negatives into each piece. Therefore, additional work and time are required to prepare a given number of rolls of film for shipment. Since the roll of negatives is exposed when the roll is assembled, the negatives tend to attract dust and to be scratched thereby. Furthermore, if a large number of negatives is handled without protection, it is difficult to relate the specific negatives to the order relating thereto. Also, it is possible for the negatives to rub against each other and thereby cause further damage.